El chico del Pan
by JavYaoiFreek
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio pastelero mientras Katniss nos contaba su historia y sus sentimientos? Esto es una breve visita a los pensamientos y emociones del tierno Peeta Mellark... Sus razones, sus sentimientos y su inquebrantable amor por nuestra Chica en llamas... (Fic corto y de un solo cap) que lo disfrutes sexys... Jav


Hola chicos aquí les dejo esto que escribí hace mucho, mucho tiempo (cuando leí los libros por primera vez) y que conseguí hoy por casualidad, es algo súper corto y de solo un capitulo (o minicapitulo)

Aunque debo confesar que Amo a Katniss siempre tuve el deseo de conocer lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Peeta… está inspirado en varios momentos de la historia que seguramente ustedes sabrán identificar… espero les guste y dejen sus reviews y si no les gustas pues también díganlo que se vale todo xD

Por su puesto Mis respetos a la Genial Suzanne Collins Dueña de los Personajes y de la historia original "The Hunger Games" Un abrazo… q lo disfruten

El tiempo transcurre despacio, y poco a poco siento de nuevo el calor de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y su cabello cubriendo mi cara mientras tanto. Mi cerebro aun contaminado del veneno de las ratrevispulas me traiciona en algunos momentos y tengo que recordarme que estoy justo donde quiero estar, a su lado, resulta sencillo ignorar esas imágenes brillantes de mi cabeza, sobre todo porque ya no tengo pesadillas, la única razón para levantarme en mitad de la noche paralizado de miedo eran esos sueños oscuros donde no estaba más a mi lado, donde la perdía para siempre y se que no pasará, que no importa todo lo doloroso de nuestro pasado, ella está en mis brazos y yo, yo estoy dispuesto a apretarla a mi pecho y consolarla siempre que se despierte con lágrimas, desolada y aterrada por sus pesadillas. Katniss es mía al fin, el calor de sus labios me lo recuerda cada vez que tocan los míos, mientras poco a poco volvemos a la rutina que supone ser dos chicos del distrito 12, ella en su bosque cazando y yo, horneando y glaseando para ella, galletas con delicadas flores naranja y verde o sus muy apreciados panecillos de queso, mientras junto a los pocos amigos y vecinos que aun viven intentamos reconstruir las ruinas de lo que una vez llamamos hogar, mientras devolvemos a nuestros distrito 12 lo que el presidente Snow y un puñado de personas más que ocupaban el poder hicieron arder hasta los cimientos, mientras borramos cualquier rastro de esos días en los que los habitantes de Panem no éramos más que esclavos al servicio del Capitolio.

Nuestros días se llenaron de cosas por hacer, sembramos arbustos de primroses y llenamos de rostros e historias un libro dedicado a los fallecidos durante la guerra, los juegos y los años de opresión, decididos a no dejar que sus nombres sean olvidados. Una tarde junto al fuego de la chimenea de su casa en la aldea de los vencedores, mientras escribía junto a un boceto de trazos a tinta negra que dibujé con el rostro de Finnick Odair lo mucho que significó el chico para su vida y lo agradecida que estaba con él, levantó su cabeza y luego de apartar un mechón de cabello de su cara y colocarlo detrás de su oreja la descubro mirándome atentamente, después de una tierna sonrisa coloca la pluma en sus piernas junto al libro y me pregunta en tono curioso:- ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza aquel día de lluvia? –

No tiene que dar mayores referencias, se perfectamente a que día se refiere, fue hace varios años atrás, antes de que me amara, antes de perderla y recuperarla al final, antes de que los juegos se llevaran ese brillo de felicidad y bondad de sus ojos, aquel día cuando la vi rebuscando entre cubos de basura algo que sirviera para mitigar su hambre, y seguramente el de su madre y su hermanita pequeña. Mi cerebro me regresa de nuevo a ese lugar, a la parte trasera de la panadería de mi padre, escucho de nuevo la voz de mi madre enfadada, gritando horrores a alguien fuera de la tienda, me asomo curiosamente por la ventana y veo su rostro, sus labios fruncidos, las sombras oscuras al rededor de sus ojos, esos ojos grises que nunca se fijaban en mí en la escuela, y que ahora solo reflejaban dolor, tristeza, miedo, hambre. Su mano en mi mejilla me trae de vuelta a la realidad y tragando un poco de saliva solo puedo susurrarle el sentimiento que despertó de nuevo en mí, un sentimiento idéntico al que sentí oprimiendo mí pecho aquella tarde nublada y fría: - Desesperación. – Noto que sus ojos siguen clavados en mí, expectantes, intentando entender mi susurro y me veo obligado a continuar hablando.

\- No podía creer que estuvieras allí derrotada, frágil, aterrada, perdiendo la fe e inocencia que tenías cuando cantaste aquella tierna canción el primer día de clases, me resultaba insoportable la idea de que quizás no volvería a verte porque el hambre te ganara, la desesperación al creer que aquella lluvia te atraparía en el lodo sin que pudieras levantarte de nuevo me recorrió el cuerpo y se convirtió en un impulso ciego por ayudarte, cuando te vi caminar en dirección a ese viejo manzano solo pensaba en la forma de ayudar a la chica de las trenzas –

\- Y me ayudaste, pero eso ya lo sabes. – Me dijo ella besando mis labios, pero ya las palabras salían de ese lugar donde estuvieron guardadas durante tanto tiempo, ella tiene que saberlo todo, detalle a detalle.

\- Sin darme cuenta estaba frente al horno y lancé dos panes al fuego, sabiendo que la rabia de mi madre caería sobre mí. – Continuo.

\- Y cayó, recuerdo la marca roja de tu mejilla al atravesar la puerta hacia la lluvia. –

\- La verdad que no lo sentí hasta después que me encerré en la habitación que compartía con mis hermanos. –

\- Ciertamente salvaste a mi familia. –

\- Aun siento que debí llevarte esos panes en vez de arrojártelos de esa forma… - ella intenta callarme pero no la dejo, coloco mi dedo en sus labios y continúo hablando. – En ese momento en que mis ojos y los tuyos se encontraron fui consiente de lo que en realidad estaba pasando, y me paralizo el miedo. – Cierro los ojos antes de poder seguir hablando y al sentir su abrazo, un par de lágrimas luchan por salir de mis ojos.

Recuerdo ese momento con los ojos cerrados y mi miedo absurdo, un millón de preguntas inundaban mi cabeza, "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Se dará cuenta de que pienso en ella? No puedo creer que haya salido con estos panes, pensará que soy un idiota, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle? ¿Los aceptará? ¿Creerá que lo hago por lastima? Soy un idiota ¿Si mi madre lo nota? No importa ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Dejarla morir de hambre? No claro que no, no podría ¿Qué sentido tendría ir al colegio? Pero tampoco puedo decirle nada…" sabía que mi madre saldría en cualquier momento así que sin pensarlo bien revise que nadie en la panadería me viera y lancé esos panes en su dirección, uno tras otro, con la esperanza de que ayudaran en algo a su familia, y sin volverme a mirarla regresé al interior de la panadería, donde mi madre me gritó un rato mas hasta que mi padre me ordenó irme a mi habitación.

Al ver mi expresión me susurra - Nunca podré olvidar que salvaste mi vida Peeta – Dicho esto vuelve a abrazarme, con más fuerza aún.

\- Quería disculparme Katniss – le digo y es cierto, aunque nunca supe como hacerlo.

\- ¿Disculparte por ayudarme? Siempre serás mi chico del pan, la esperanza de vivir. – La sonrisa en sus labios me tranquiliza, luego de unos segundos de silencio mirándonos a los ojos nos fundimos en un tierno y dulce beso, el calor de sus labios y su aliento tan cerca de mi me terminan de calmar y en silencio ella regresa a su libro y yo la contemplo en silencio mientras pienso en los días que sucedieron aquel acontecimiento tan intento para dos chicos de 11 años.

Lo cierto es que al día siguiente quise disculparme por haberle arrojado los panes, pero no sabia como, estaba seguro de que me odiaba, me odiaba por no haber atravesado el espacio entre nosotros bajo la lluvia, me odiaba por la soberbia y el desprecio de mi gesto al arrojarle los panes en vez de llevárselos hasta el manzano. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Si antes no tenía ninguna esperanza de que Katniss Everdeen, la chica más hermosa que había conocido se fijara en mí, era un hecho que después de ese momento cualquier esperanza estaba completamente perdida. "Da igual" pensé, de todas formas nunca tuve el valor de hablarle, nunca tuve el valor de acercarme a esa interesante chica de la veta, que a los cinco años conseguía callar a los pájaros mientras cantaba. Ese mismo día intenté intercambiar miradas con ella, pero en el último momento me ganaba el miedo y apartaba la vista con la esperanza de que ella también lo hiciera y siguiera su camino. Al finalizar ese día vuelvo por 2 segundos a cruzar mi mirada con la suya en el patio de la escuela, apartándola rápidamente, pero consigo el valor para volver a mirarla, decidido esta vez a no girar mis ojos en otra dirección que no sean los suyos, a hablarle, a disculparme, o por lo menos intentarlo, al hacerlo, al mirarla de nuevo, la encuentro mirando al suelo, concentrada en lo que parece ser el primer diente de león de esa primavera, cuando la veo marcharse sonriendo con el diente de león apretado entre sus dedos lo supe, supe que con ese diente de león se iba mi ultima oportunidad de conocerla oficialmente, de que supiera quien soy y quizás lo que sentía por ella, allí se iba la ultima oportunidad que tenia con Katniss everdeen. En los meses que siguieron la distancia entre nosotros era más grande que antes, es cierto que nunca estuvimos cerca pero guardaba esperanzas de que algún día fuera posible, sin embargo luego de varios meses sentí odio por primera vez, no un odio extremo y maligno, era simplemente el odio de un chico de 12 años que experimentaba sin mucha experiencia un sentimiento llamado celos, sí, de ese odio estoy hablando, odiaba intensamente a Gale Hawthorne.

Sonrío al recordar ese infantil sentimiento, porque lo cierto es que no odio realmente a Gale, nunca lo hice, aunque siempre sentí celos de él no podía odiarlo por tener el valor que a mi me faltó, por tener el valor de acercarse a la solitaria y hermosa Katniss Everdeen, entendí que además de la veta y la falta de padre compartía un vinculo muy especial, basado en la necesidad de sacar adelante a sus familias, y un chico hijo de comerciantes como yo no podía competir jamás contra eso.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa chico del pan? – Me pregunta curiosa dejando nuevamente el libro.

\- Pensaba en ti, como siempre chica en llamas. –

\- Quédate conmigo – Dice ella besando mi mejilla.

\- Siempre. - Contesto y Katniss regresa el libro a la pequeña mesa que tenemos junto a nosotros y se acurruca entre mis brazos, y yo la abrazo, para no apartarla de mi lado jamás.

En ese momento comienzan a nadar en mi cabeza las imágenes de los últimos años, desde aquel día en la cosecha cuando valiente se ofreció voluntaria como tributo para proteger a su hermana, pienso en los momentos compartidos en el tren, pienso en las dos ocasiones que tuvimos que entrar en la arena y ver morir a muchas personas, en la protección que ambos nos dimos en esos momentos de angustia, pienso en esa historia de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12, pienso en esas bayas que dieron origen a toda la revuelta, pienso en la perla de la segunda arena, la que pensé que sería mi ultimo regalo, en los vestidos de novia de Cinna, pienso en Haymich, Finnick, Johanna, Prim, Cato, Enobaira, Mags, Rue, Boggs, Darius, Coin, Snow, Tigris, Cinna, en todas las personas que murieron a nuestro alrededor, pienso en lo confundido que estuve luego de que me torturaron en el capitolio y en las veces que intenté matar a Katniss, pienso en lo difícil que debió ser para ella todo eso. Pienso en tanto y tantos besos reales y no reales.

Pienso en estos últimos días a su lado y susurro en su oído:

-Me amas. ¿Real o no? –

\- Real. –

 **¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusta este Peeta? Pues un arazo y gracias por leer… si quieren dejen un review… solo será un minuto… gracias sexys! Atte: Jav**


End file.
